AG076: Me, Myself And Time
is the 36th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis While separated from his friends, Ash encounters a girl and her Baltoy. He learns they were called to meet someone at a set of ruins, and her Baltoy is a key. Episode Plot The heroes are traveling near a mountain where they use the foggy path as a shortcut. Brock asks of Ash to hurry up, else they could get lost, prompting Max to see they could've just gone around the mountain. Team Rocket is lost as well, making Meowth yell it is because of the twerps. Jessie shushes Meowth down and chooses a way, saying it is "woman's intuition". Jessie claims that's "a psychic thing", amazing Meowth and James. Ash and Pikachu are lost as well and soon fall down a narrow path. When they fall to the ground, they hear someone singing. Ash and Pikachu see a woman in a tree hollow, who is chanting. After the woman finishes her song, she disappears. Ash realizes he has to find others and runs off, while the woman continues chatting. Brock, May and Max came out of the fog, but see that Ash and Pikachu did not follow them. Ash stops, since he almost fell down a cliff in his search for May, Max and Brock. Suddenly, Ash and Pikachu see a Baltoy. Ash looks it up on the Pokédex and Baltoy goes to the cliff, so Pikachu tries to stop it by using Thunderbolt, but the attack didn't work and Baltoy still spins on. Ash checks his Pokédex, reading Baltoy is Ground and Psychic-Type. Pikachu uses Quick Attack on Baltoy, stopping it from spinning. A girl arrives, who comes to Baltoy. The girl demands to know why they attacked Baltoy, so Ash explains that it would've gone to the cliff. The girl apologizes for getting angry and introduces herself as Calista. Meanwhile, Team Rocket falls down a narrow path, making Meowth claim Jessie should keep her "psychic moments" to herself. Jessie is certain she saw a Thunderbolt attack, knowing Pikachu must be around. Calista says near the mountain there are some ancient artifacts she was looking about and shows a book about the relics of the universe. She admits she wants to be an archaeologist, but her parents took the collection she got, since they wanted her to become a doctor. One day, she got a phone call from a woman who seeks help from her and her Baltoy. Calista recites a song and Ash continues, for it is the same song the woman in the tree hollow sang. Calista believes the song will help them enter the ruins of the mountain. Ash goes to show Calista the tree he found the woman in, promising to come with her. Team Rocket overhears the conversation and promise to get the treasure from the mountain and give it to the boss. The woman sings again, but is interrupted by Team Rocket, demanding the treasure and chant their motto. When the woman refuses, Jessie starts chanting again, but Meowth stops her. Jessie demands to know where the treasure is, but the woman refuses to say anything. James sends Cacnea (who hugs him) and Jessie sends her Seviper, while the woman sends Xatu. Cacnea uses Pin Missile, but the attack is stopped when Xatu uses Reflect. Xatu uses Teleport near Team Rocket, then pecks Cacnea. Ash and Calista arrive to see what's going on. Cacnea uses Pin Missile on them, but is reflected by Baltoy's Rapid Spin. Seviper uses Wrap, but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, hitting Seviper. Xatu uses Shadow Ball, blasting Team Rocket off. Ash and Calista turn to the woman, asking why she sang the song. The woman has no idea what she is speaking, so Calista explains the song gives them a clue to the ancient treasure. The woman then goes in the tree hollow, so Calista and Ash follow her, as the woman sings her song. Inside the tree, they fall down through a tunnel. They fall onto a soft hay and Calsita spots some marks on the wall. They are drawings of Baltoy when the humans lived in Baltoy civilization. Ash asks where the treasure is, so the woman points at some rocks on a wheel. She explains that an earthquake happened, collapsing a part of a wall onto the machine, burying the woman's Baltoy underneath. Ash tries to lift the rocks, but with no success. The woman thinks Calista's Baltoy must use a proper attack for something to happen. Xatu uses Reflect and Baltoy uses Confusion, lifting the rocks and crushing them. The woman rushes to her Baltoy and calls it into the Poké Ball. Ash asks how she knew about the wheel, but Calista takes out her book, in which states nobody found the treasure. The woman brings her book out as well, saying her parents did not allow to study archaeology. The woman admits she has barely managed to study about this Baltoy civilization, stating people have one life and one chance to pursue their dreams. Calista realizes her book is new while the woman's is older, even if Calista's book came some months ago. The woman claims her book is somewhat older and has used it in her research. The woman tells them not to think of it and asks of Calista to have Baltoy use Rapid Spin in the center of the wheel to show them what is the most valuable treasure of all. However, Team Rocket arrives in a drilling machine. They grab Baltoy and go to dig out the treasure. The woman warns if the wheel is damaged, its power could be gone, but Team Rocket ignores her. Xatu teleports and pecks the machine, but no effect. The machine knocks Xatu out, so Ash realizes it is made of steel. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, setting Baltoy free. Baltoy uses Rapid Spin, trashing the machine. Xatu uses Shadow Ball, blasting Team Rocket off once again. Baltoy uses Rapid Spin on the wheel, starts glowing. The woman goes onto the wheel, introducing herself as Calista, but from the future. She used the invention as the time machine. The treasure itself is time. The older Calista asks of the younger one to finish her research on this time machine, since she only wanted to let the younger one pursue her dream of becoming an archaeologist. The younger Calista wants the older to teach her, but the older states she cannot stay longer than she has. The younger Calita needs to be on her own, as her older self cannot help her. The older Calista states the younger one has already changed the future with her song and asks of her to remember the song about the Baltoy civilization. The older Calista disappears into the future and Baltoy becomes tired. The younger Calista thanks the older for the lesson. Calista asks Ash how can she repay him, but Ash does not want any reward. Calista thanks Ash, with both of them promising to pursue their dreams. Calista and Baltoy run off, while May, Max and Brock find Ash. Ash is glad they are back together and asks of them to move on, since he does not want to waste time going to Fortree City for the next Gym battle. May is surprised, asking Ash does not he want lunch first, but he declines. Debuts Character Calista Pokémon Baltoy Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Illumise, Crobat, Togetic, Lotad. *In the beginning of the episode, the classic Pokémon identification can be seen. In this case, it is a Raticate. Mistakes * The Pokémon Trainer's Choice states that Crobat would be the best choice to battle Illumise. This is true, however, another choice Pokémon, Togetic, would also be a good choice due to its -type attacks being super effective against Illumise's -type. Gallery Brock, May and Max have lost Ash and Pikachu AG076 2.jpg Ash slides down a slope AG076 3.jpg Ash finds a cloaked figure AG076 4.jpg Pikachu tries to use Thunderbolt on Baltoy AG076 5.jpg Pikachu knocks Baltoy down with Quick Attack AG076 6.jpg Ash and Pikachu meet Calista AG076 7.jpg Calista shows the book she got AG076 8.jpg Calista's parents did not approve of her becoming an archaeologist AG076 9.jpg Xatu's Reflect negates Pin Missile attack AG076 10.jpg Baltoy redirects the attack to Team Rocket AG076 11.jpg The group enters the tree hollow AG076 12.jpg The group has found the ruins AG076 13.jpg Baltoy lifts the rocks using Psychic AG076 14.jpg Ash is confused by what the woman meant AG076 15.jpg Xatu fails to damage Team Rocket's vehicle AG076 16.jpg Baltoy attacks the drill AG076 17.jpg The woman reveals herself as the future Calista AG076 18.jpg The older Calista tells the younger one to pursue her own path AG076 19.jpg Ash meets up with his friends }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda